Legend of Korra: Web of The Spider
by Captain Ash
Summary: "I am Uatu the Watcher. For many eons I have watched events unfold in universe 616 and the many alternate timelines and dimensions that have sprung forth from it. This day however I watch a different Spider-Man, one that is about to become a new legend of a world where bending the elements is but a routine sight. What will unfold from the sudden appearance of this arachnid hero?"


Legend of Korra: Web of The Spider

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

_"I am Uatu the Watcher. For many eons I have watched events unfold in universe 616 and the many alternate timelines and dimensions that have sprung forth from it. The Earth of this universe holds many extraordinary heroes, but none quite as amazing as the human called Peter Benjamin Parker, or as he is better known to his world The Amazing Spider-Man. This day however I watch a different Spider-Man, one that is about to become a new legend of a world where bending the elements is but a routine sight. What will unfold from the sudden appearance of this arachnid hero? Let us see..."_

* * *

It was a sunny day in the bustling metropolis of Republic City. The sun shined on the house of one Pavitr Prabhakar as he woke up. The dark skinned 16 year old quickly got out of bed and got dressed. He was even more excited for school today than normal. It was Field Trip Day for the students of Midtown High School, and the destination was the Republic City Museum. Pavitr put on his glasses, grabbed his camera, and headed downstairs and towards the front door.

"Don't you want any breakfast Pavitr?" A middle aged woman asked as she put a plate of food in front of a man reading that mornings newspaper.

"Sorry Auntie Maya, I don't want to be late." Pavitr said, as he reached for the doorknob.

"Just make sure you don't annoy your teacher by snapping all those pictures." The older man reading the newspaper said.

"I won't Uncle Bhim." Pavitr replied as he then left his home and headed to school.

* * *

The skyscrapers were shining in the morning sun, as a group of students made there way down the streets led by there one armed teacher, Dr. Chun Khan. As the youngsters neared the building, Dr. Khan announced,

"Alright, everyone stay with your partner and try not to cause any trouble." The children then responded in unison,

"Yes Dr. Khan."

Young Pavitr followed the rest of the class as they went through the museum, observing the various statues and displays. Pavitr soon became distracted, which was a common occurrence for the young man as he always either had his nose buried in a book or was too preoccupied snapping photographs. Due to this distraction he didn't notice he had gotten away from his class. Soon he realized he no longer heard the chatter of his classmates and looked to see he had walked into a closed off section of the museum, the area for a future exhibit. Scattered around the area where crates and boxes and the makings of a new display case in front of him.

Pavitr knew he shouldn't be here as he turned around to get back to his class. However he didn't see that he was about to walk into a poorly stacked crate. As expected he walked into the crate face first, thus knocking the crate over and letting loose its contents. At least 50 stone spider idols fell out. The bespectacled boy rushed over to pick them up and put them back. He made quick work of putting them back into their container. He bent down to pick the last one up, but cut his finger on one of the stone fangs of the idol.

"Ow!" He yelped as he he sucked his finger to ease the pain. However, the stone spider's eight eyes began to glow after the blood touched it. It began to crack apart and thousands of tiny spiders rushed out and swarmed him. Pavitr would have screamed but he was to scared to do anything. Finally, the arachnids covered him in completely, leaving him blinded by the many scurrying creatures. He felt several slight stings, nothing too painful, and blacked out.

* * *

The dark skinned boy awoke in a cave of sorts, trapped in webbing. There were all kinds of spiders all around him, and one massive one, as big as the Air Temple itself that stood over him! It's body was blue, had red legs, and a red abdomen. It looked at the boy with its four glowing red eyes, not moving a muscle. Pavitr shivered at the sight.

"Why do you tremble, young one?" The gigantic spider suddenly spoke in a surprisingly soft and feminine voice.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" Pavitr asked, surprised at the fact his brain wasn't being sucked out yet. The creature leaned in close, making the boy close his eyes and wince.

"Why would I hurt you?" The spider questioned. The fact the spider was talking finally hit the boy as he began to stutter like a certain cartoon pig.

"W-well, every s-spider I e-ever m-meet always t-tried to bite me." Pavitr said, fearing for his life. The spider went quiet for a moment, before a bright light engulfed her. When it died down, the light revealed a new figure. It was a woman that was five feet tall, had long silver hair, and eyes that were blood red. She smiled at him, showing her fangs.

"Don't be afraid of me, young one. A spider's bite only kills those with dark souls. What's your name?" The spider woman said in a very sweet tone, completely at odds with what the boy thought about spiders.

"Pavitr Prabhakar, M-Miss Spider S-Spirit Ma'am." Pavitr replied, his fear fading somewhat now that the spider had taken a human form.

"What a nice name." The spider said, still in the sweet voice she had been using. As this was going on, a small red and blue spider positioned itself on the area between his index finger and thumb.

"You are to pure for me to kill, but you cannot go unpunished for awakening me." The spider spirit said as she smirked darkly.

"Remember, with great power comes great responsibility." The spider mistress said softly, a sinister smile on her face. Before Pavitr could question this a small red and blue spider bit him on the area between his index finger and thumb, and he blacked out once again.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

* * *

It was midnight as a thief ran through the alley ways of Republic City, a bag of stolen goods over his shoulder. He stopped behind a dumpster and opened the bag as he smiled at his ill gotten gain.

"If you're gonna rob a place, don't carry around a giant sack. It's a dead giveaway." A voice from above the thief said. He looked up to see a pair of large shiny white eyes staring down at him. They then jumped down and revealed that they belonged to a man. The eyes were part of a red mask that covered the man's head completely. The masked man also wore a red and blue jacket that bore a black spider symbol on the chest, with dark blue pants and boots, with red gloves.

"BACK OFF MAN!" The thief yelled as he pulled out a switchblade in panic.

"Oh, no! Please not a knife!" The arachnid-like man said in a mocking tone as he pointed his hand at the thief. He pushed his two middle fingers into his palm and a "thwip" filled the air, and a web-line came from his wrist and webbed the thief to the dumpster.

"Who are you?" The thief asked, terrified.

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

"Wow Daddy, Spider-Man is so neat! I wonder who he is." Ikki, the second youngest child of airbending master Tenzin exclaimed as she bounced up and down, reading that morning's paper.

"Eat your breakfast Ikki." Tenzin said as he took the paper from his daughter.

* * *

"Who is Spider-Man? He's a criminal that's who he is! A vigilante! A public menace! I want this wall-crawling bug prosecuted! I want him strung up by his web! I want him off my streets!" Chief Lin Beifong ranted to her police force.

* * *

"I think it's wonderful to have someone standing up to the criminals in this city. He's a real hero." Tenzin's wife Pema said as she calmly ate her breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Mako! You hear about that Spider-Guy or whatever his name is?" Bolin called to his brother who was making dinner.

"Yeah and I don't like him. He's just some idiot looking for thrills." The firebender said as he stirred a pot of noodles.

* * *

"Why does he wear a mask? What's he got to hide?" Avatar Korra said as she looked at the paper.

* * *

"Hmm, we need to keep a close eye on this 'Spider-Man' Lieutenant to see whether he's a good candidate for the cause." A masked man said as he stood in a shadowed room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!  
**

**This came about due to me being in a Spider-Man mood. Now to let you know, this isn't in ANYWAY afliated with my other Marvel/LoK crossover A City of Marvels. This is a crossover entirely about Spider-Man. I will give some hints of a larger Marvel universe here and there, perhaps even a couple of other superheroes showing up, but that's about it.**

**I'll also be drawing from all areas and versions of Spider-Man's mythos for this story. From the movies, to the games, to the many alternate universe versions of his villains and supporting characters and so on.**

**Now this isn't a rehash of book one of Korra. This is an entirely new plot with more of a focus on how events change or in some cases are averted due to Spider-Man being there.**

**PLEASE NOTE: Pavitr Prabhakar is NOT an original character. He is from the comic Spider-Man: India which is a retelling of Spider-Man set in India as the name would suggest and his name is basically a distorted version of Peter Parker and for all intents and purposes IS Peter Parker.**


End file.
